A Theme Park Birthday Plan
by SupahStarmon
Summary: Rin and everyone from Muse goes to the theme park to celebrate! Why? Because it's for the birthday girl! What's the plan, you may ask? Well, let's just say that Rin had an ulterior motive and is hoping to get the best birthday present ever!


"It's so cold!" Nico whined.

Eli sighed. "Stop whining. It's only November."

"You can't say anything, Eli! You were born in the cold!" Nico retorted.

"…Fair point."

The seven other girls laughed. Today, they were going to the theme park. Why? Well, it was Rin's birthday!

"Aren't you all excited? We're going to have so much fun, nya!" Rin cheered.

"Rin-chan's right! Let's go on all the rides!" Honoka cheered along her cat-like friend.

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori held her best friend's hand. "We still need to decide where we're going."

"Kotori-chan is right," Umi said. "We're here now. What does everyone want to do?"

"I think we should ask Rin-chan," Hanayo said. "It's her birthday after all."

The other girls nodded.

"Alright then," Eli clapped her hands. "What are we going to do, Rin?"

 _ **GROWL…**_

Since the girls were all huddled up (for keeping warm and for talking about their plans), everyone heard that low growl. Darting their heads to the source of the sound, all of them started to either grin or snicker as they looked at the culprit.

"It's not funny!" Maki growled at her friends. "I didn't get to eat anything, okay?"

Nico was the first person to let loose and howl in laughter. "S-Sure! Yeah, that's it, Maki!" Nico said as she wiped her tears of laughter away.

"I thought this was a day for Rin. Not a day for you to be making fun of me!" Maki cried out. Her friends didn't stop their smirks as she turned around to not face them anymore.

"M-Maki-chan is right, nya!" Rin said after her chuckles died down. Maki turned around and was appreciating Rin's defense for her. "I am feeling hungry, and Maki's stomach reminded me of it!" The whole group couldn't hold in their supressed laughter and started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Jeez!" Maki threw her arms up and turned right back around. _Just when I thought Rin was going to help me out._

Rin grabbed onto Maki's arm. "I didn't mean to make fun of you, Maki-chan!" The red-head turned to look at Rin's cute, pleading eyes. "Can you forgive me? We can eat wherever you want!"

Maki flushed red and looked away. _My god, how could she get cuter?_ Doing her typical Maki thing, she started to twirl her hair in her fingers as she tried to make the blush go away. "I-It's your birthday…I'm not going t-to decide everything."

Rin looked back to her other friends (that she wasn't holding onto) and was very happy. Her friends had wide smiles and thumbs up.

…

Since it was Rin's choice to decide the meal planning, she (obviously) went with a hearty bowl of ramen. Thankfully, there was a very cost-effective ramen place at the theme park which was able to seat the nine of them.

"Nothing like a hot bowl of ramen on a cold day, nya!" Rin gleefully exclaimed. The girls lightly laughed at Rin's enthusiastic response.

The waitress came by and took their orders. It was a very simple menu, however one thing caught Maki's eye (and caught Rin's). A typical pork broth ramen, but with a tomato base added into it. They even gave a roasted tomato on the side! It was a bit more expensive with that addition. However, it wasn't much to the red-head.

"I'll…have this one," Maki pointed to the tomato ramen delicacy, nearly drooling with how delicious it sounded.

"Make it two!" Rin said, earning a giggle from the waitress.

"Coming right up!"

As the girls waited for their orders, Rin leaned over to the seamstress of the group. "Kotori-chan, are you sure this will work? I don't think Maki-chan would do that…"

Kotori cupped her hand around Rin's ear. "People love flirting. Maki-chan will love it." Rin looked at her older friend confusedly, but she felt a bit of assurance when she saw Kotori's warm smile.

"Okay…I'll try it," Rin nervously said. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and saw Kotori with her warm smile again. She felt a bit more confident after seeing how assuring her friend was. So, she did what she did best.

Hug Maki suddenly.

"Maki, nya!" Rin said as she pounced on Maki's arm.

"Rin! What are you doing?!" Maki said, nearly shouting with Rin suddenly hugging her.

Everyone saw the interaction and smiled. Both girls had a furious blush. With Maki, it was obvious that she would blushing. For Rin, it was a bit odd for her to be blushing. She hugged Maki everyday like this. But, there was a deeper reason for the two to be blushing.

"Aren't you excited? It's ramen, nya!" Rin said as she was attached to Maki's arm.

"What about it? It's just ramen," Maki plainly stated.

"I don't know, ya looked like you were in love with it," Nozomi teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Instead of Rin's birthday, it's 'Make Fun of Maki' day," the red-head sighed. She burned up even more as she felt Rin's soft cheek against hers.

"They're all mean, Maki-chan. I'll be nice to you," Rin affectionately said. However, the red-head didn't catch that tone.

She was busy twirling her hair again, blushing from Rin's politeness. "T-Thanks."

Their ramen soon came, and Rin and Maki had their tomato and pork ramen.

" _Itadakimasu!_ " The girls said as they dug into the tasty ramen. As they talked and ate, Rin looked over to Kotori, who smiled and motioned Rin to try.

Using her chopsticks, she cut a piece of her tomato and held it. "Hey, Maki-chan."

"Rin?" Maki turned to see Rin holding a tomato in front of her face. "W-What?"

"Have a bite, nya!" Rin said, wiggling the red piece of food in front of the red-head's face.

"I-I have a tomato f-for myself, Rin." Maki said embarrassedly.

Rin put on her best pout. "It's my birthday, nya! Can't you just do this one thing?"

 _Damn her cuteness,_ Maki cursed internally. "F-Fine." The red-head leaned in and took the bite from Rin's chopsticks.

The birthday girl could only be in an elevated state. Maki was blushing furiously, but she was savouring the feeling of an indirect kiss with her crush.

"How is it, Maki-chan?" Rin asked.

"I-It was good, I guess. T-Tastes like mine," Maki replied with an evident blush on her face.

Rin looked to Kotori, mouth in a small 'o.'

"See," Kotori whispered to the girl. "I told you she would like it."

…

After that meal, it was Rin's decision to choose their next activity.

"Rin-chan," Honoka asked in a whisper. "When do you want to go with Maki-chan?"

Hearing this made Rin blush. "Honoka-chan," Rin whispered back worriedly. "Not now…"

"Are you rushing Rin-chan, Honoka-chan?" Nozomi eerily said. "You know it's her birthday. Do I have…" Nozomi put her hands up into the dreaded Washi Washi position, "…To remind you?"

This made Honoka shrink back. "Sorry, Rin-chan."

The birthday girl laughed awkwardly. "It's okay, Honoka-chan. But, I know where I want to go! Let's ride the roller coasters, nya!"

This made some of the girls cower. In particular, Maki and Hanayo.

"W-Why the roller coaster?" Maki asked. "Couldn't we just go t-to some calmer ride?"

"Sounds like someone's scared," Nico grinned. "At least be honest like Hanayo."

"Kayo-chin? Do you not want to ride the roller coaster, nya?" Rin asked.

The brunette shook her head. "It l-looks scary…"

Rin's shoulders drooped a bit. "Oh. Rin was thinking that having everyone on the roller coaster would be fun. But, if Kayo-chin or Maki-chan don't want to…"

"R-Rin-chan!" Hanayo said. "I don't want to make you feel bad, especially on your birthday. I-I'll ride it."

"Kayo-chin? Are you sure?"

"I-I don't want Rin-chan to be sad on her birthday." Hanayo twiddled her thumbs. "I'm still s-scared, though…"

"Don't worry about that, Hanayo," Nico perked up and said. "I'll be with you. The great Nico isn't scared of some ride. It's really fun! I promise."

Hanayo took a deep breath. "O-Okay. If you say so, Nico-chan."

Rin turned to Maki. "It's okay if you don't want to go on the ride, Maki-chan."

The red-head sighed. "I don't want to be the one to spoil the fun."

"Even though you always do," Nico commented, earning a glare from the red-head and giggles from the rest.

"It's okay, Maki-chan. If you are going to ride it, I'll make sure that you'll have fun, nya!" Rin said as she latched herself onto Maki again.

The red-head was able to control her blush this time, but she was very happy to have Rin with her. "You better," Maki quietly said.

The nine girls went on three roller coasters together, with Rin always with Maki. After the third ride, the two reluctant girls couldn't do another one.

"Can we do something less…tiring?" Maki cried out as she stretched her limbs. Hanayo bought a snow cone, so she was snacking on that.

"Alright, nya. If that's what Maki-chan wants," Rin says.

"W-What do you mean? You can keep going without us," Maki replied.

"It's more fun with all of us! Besides…" Rin latches onto Maki's arm and snuggles in. "…I want to look at the pictures we got, nya!"

Turning beet red, Maki pulled out the pictures from her pocket. "Y-You don't have t-to cling onto me…"

"Maki-chan, you should let Rin-chan do what she wants!" Honoka enthusiastically said. "It's her birthday!"

"F-Fine." Maki said. _It's not like I hate it._

The girls looked over the pictures and laughed at the fun memories they had from today. With every picture, it had Maki clinging onto Rin's arm while the birthday girl's free arm stuck out in the air.

"You guys were really close, huh?" Nico smirked.

"Q-Quiet!" Maki hissed, her cheeks not changing back to her normal skin tone and staying red.

"Well, it's almost time for the fireworks," Eli said as she looked at her phone for the time. "What's the last thing we do, Rin?"

"Ferris wheel, nya! Rin wants to ride the Ferris wheel!" She exclaimed.

The girls started to walk over to the wheel while talking about how everyone would be paired up.

"Rin-chan," Kotori said, "is there anyone you want to sit with?"

"Hmm…" Rin brought a finger to her chin, but quickly hugged Maki's arm. "Maki-chan!"

"H-Huh? Me?" Maki said, her face flushing red for the nth time today.

"Well, the birthday girl said so," Nozomi said. "Go ahead, we'll decide while you guys go."

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel, nya!" Rin said, pointing at their destination. The two were holding hands, with both girls' cheeks having a red tint.

Once they got on and started to go up, Maki couldn't help but admire the stars.

"It's really nice out, nya," Rin said to start up a conversation.

Maki smiled. "Yeah. The stars are shining even brighter today."

The two girls stopped talking. Maki was admiring the starry sky. She was wondering when Rin was going to start another conversation. It was something that she enjoyed having, especially with her friend in the cart. Looking to Rin, she saw the cat-like girl twiddling her thumbs and blushing. "Rin?"

"T-There's a reason I wanted to ride with you, Maki-chan," Rin admitted.

 _Huh?_

"I really wanted to go to the amusement park for my birthday, nya. All of us would have lots of fun together!" Rin nervously said. "But…I guess it was some sort of trick, nya."

"Wh-What do you mean by 'trick?'"

Rin scratched her cheek. "Rin asked everyone if they could help me today. Eating the ramen and going on the roller coasters; it was something that the others came up with."

"I don't think I'm following…" Maki said. Her voice had a hint of confusion and hope.

"Rin likes to hug you. And…there's a lot of things that I think about when I'm with Maki-chan. Things like hugging, holding hands…kissing," Rin said that in a small voice. "I…I like you, Maki-chan! Rin likes you a lot."

Maki's heart was beating rapidly. She saw the vulnerable expression on Rin's face and how much she was embarrassed to confess to the red-head.

There was only one answer Maki could give.

"I like you a lot too, Rin," Maki said as she blushed the hardest she did during the day. "I may look annoyed when you latch onto me, but I really like it. You make my heart flutter when you hug me, and I want to…kiss you too," Maki also said in a shushed voice. "If you would like…Would you be my girlfriend?"

Rin slowly walked over and hugged Maki, rubbing her cheek against her now-girlfriend's. "Yes! Rin would love to be Maki-chan's girlfriend!"

"R-Rin!" Maki said out of embarrassment. Once the orange-haired girl pulled away, the two looked in each other's eyes and giggled. It was a very happy moment for them.

Rin's eyes widened when she felt soft lips on her cheek. Holding the kissed cheek, she looked at her blushing girlfriend.

"Umm… _Hoshizora ga kirei da._ " Maki said. "Just like the sky, y-you're beautiful as well…D-Don't laugh at me!" Maki buried her face into her palms, very embarrassed about that cheesy compliment.

Instead of laughing, Rin pulled Maki's hands away and looked at her eyes. "Rin thinks Maki-chan is beautiful as well."

The moment was perfect as the two leaned in for their first kiss. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but it felt like hours being like that. Once they pulled away, they could only smile at each other.

Rin sat beside Maki. Her arms wrapped around the red-head's and she rested her head on Maki's shoulders. "This was the best birthday ever," Rin said as the fireworks went off behind them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I knew that Rin's birthday was on November 1** **st** **. Why? Because she's my best girl, of course! To have a happy, romantic birthday with my best girl, I had to go with one of my favourite pairings in Love Live.**

 **To be honest, I think I'm going to have one-shots for these two for special occasions (Christmas, New Year's, etc.) because it was so fun to write. It'll keep cannon with this story, and I have some ideas as to what I can do. Anyways...**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIN! YELLOW DA YO!**


End file.
